hazbinhotelfandomcom-20200213-history
Katie Killjoy
Katie Killjoy is the head anchor of 666 News, Hell's premiere news station, and is a background character in Hazbin Hotel. Appearance Katie Killjoy is a tall, slim demon, with short, blonde hair. Her eyes are pink, with small, yellow pupils. Killjoy's skin is pure white. Her most noticeable design traits are her long neck, red lips, big, firm breasts, and her wide shoulders. In a shot of the pilot, you could see that she has a thin waist, along with wide hips. Relationships Tom Trench Tom is Katie's colleague. It's unclear if their relationship is purely professional or not. It is possible for Katie to have a tendency to abuse Tom due to the fact that she poured scalding hot coffee onto his crotch in one of the Morning Reports because of him making a pun about "nailing" Cherri Bomb, even calling him a little bitch shortly after. Charlie She appears to be care nothing for Charlie's status as Princess of Hell, believing herself to be "too rich and influential", and as such has no reluctance whatsoever in talking down or even threatening to "bury her". She also ridicules Charlie and the Happy Hotel during her interview and fights her after being called a "bitch". Personality Katie is doubtful about Charlie's plan to help rehabilitate the denizens of hell. She sees it as a joke and ridicules her. Killjoy is extremely arrogant and cares mostly about her own image, the hottest stories, and the latest gossip. Katie also seems to be homophobic, as she tells Charlie "I don't touch the gays". She also appears to have quite a nasty temper, as she proceeds to fight with Charlie after she snatched her pen and called her a "bitch". She has a tendency to be irritated whenever Tom mentions anything of sexual nature. Quotes * "You are a limpdick jackass, Tom. Or should I say, no dick?" * "Suck it up, you little bitch." * "I'd say it's a pleasure to meet you, but that would be a lie. * "You can put that away, I don't touch the gays. I have standards." * "What in the nine circles makes you think a single denizen of hell would give two shits about becoming a better person?" * "You want people to be good, just... because?!" * "I'm sure you can get that hooker to do anything with enough booger sugar and lube." * "Well, it sure looks like your little project is dead on arrival. Tell us, how does it feel to be such a total failure?" * "Look, my time is money so I'll keep this short. You're not here because we wanted you here. You're here because Jeffrey couldn't make it for his cannibal cooking segment. You might be some royal big shot, but that doesn't mean shit to me. I'm too rich and too influential to give a flying fuck about what some tux-wearing demon princess wants to advertise. So don't get cute with me, honey, or I will fucking bury you." * "I don't touch the gays.” * "You fucking would, Tom!" (After Tom recognises Angel Dust as a pornstar) Trivia * According to Vivziepop, she sleeps with a lot of men. Gallery Bio - Katie Killjoy.jpg Katie smoking.gif Sin_título.png Katiekilljoy.png Sin_título9.png 1 Million Views thanks.jpg Characters and voices.jpg ru:Кэти Киллджой Category:Demon Category:Female Category:Antagonists Category:Villains